mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy *'Color': Blue *'Shape': Rectangular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None, has an unibrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose *'Family ': None *'Pets': None *Friends: Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Strong, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle (one-sided), Little Miss Whoops, Mr Happy (one-sided) *Rivals: Mr. Happy (one-sided), Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle (one-sided), Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Sunshine (one-sided), Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Bounce (one-sided) *Occupation: Varies *Species: Shaped Human *Release date: 1978 *Love: Little Miss Bossy *Likes: Liverwurst, fishing, gifts (as long if its something he likes), no bummed waiters. *Dislikes: Birds, Mr. Stubborn. *Height: About 6 and a half feet tall *Weight: Above Average *'Job': Being Grumpy, mean and in a bad mood. *Features: Green top hat (original version), Dark green crooked hat with stripe (2008 version) *Nationality: Bristolian (UK) American (US) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Len Carlson (1997-1999) Sam Gold (2008-present) Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrase: Crooked cucumbers! *Preceded by: Mr. Strong *Followed by: Mr. Clumsy Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Grumpy is the grouchiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages (so it's a waste of money to buy them), and he is rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit. Mr. Happy tells Mr. Tickle to tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody. This exactly works, because it makes Mr. Grumpy nicer. Now when he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show (and the original show of the same name before it), Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body, but now has an unibrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and it's now a darker shade of blue. His top hat was replaced by a crooked hat that floats above his head, but retains its green color with an added stripe around it, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!" According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *First 1995 Apperance: One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr Grumpy represents Wrath. *He often calls Mr. Scatterbrain's name without "Mr." This might be because he is annoyed of him. *Some of his script is for the moral for the adults. (Example: When he got hurt in "Machines" after he wasn't telling the right things to Mr. Funny.) *In "Flying", at the time the episode is aired, he is possibly over 30, stating that he's been working as a flight attendant 30 years ago (However, 30 years ago could also be referring to 1978, the year the Mr. Grumpy book was released). He could also have been exaggerating. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music (though in the UK version, he got his bonus wrong while in the US, he remarked about Miss Sunshine's playing the piano) *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction, Picnics and Pests. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He may believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Hats, Post Office, Lunch, Up and Down, and Travel. However he didn't care if Mr Rude has bad manners in Library. *He is one of (if not the most) life-threatening characters. *He is the only blue rectangle character, but is one of the 3 rectangle characters, the others are Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious. *In Telephones, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone.(His voice message said "Go Away!") Later in the same episode, he broke it, due to people he didn't want in the house from the answering machine. *He got kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong (Supermarket). *He didn't want to sit behind Mr. Tall in the cinema. (Cinema) *He is a prison warden. *He was crying in Gardens *He has his hat off seven times! (Lake, Camping, Yard Work, Chores, Cars, Toys, Up and Down) *He hates birds because they poop on him. (Beach, Camping, Up And Down) *Mr. Grumpy has the worst luck in his life, even more so than Mr. Bump. *In Lunch he said he isn't going to complain about the cafeteria...yet,and he didn't complain about it at all,and didn't say anything cruel to Mr. Happy. so unlike his character! *He is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other Mr. Quiet. *He is one of four characters to have had a comma-shaped mouth at any point in the series, the other two being Mr. Quiet Mr. Bump and Little Miss Chatterbox. *He sometimes calls characters without saying Mr. or Miss when he is cross or fed up with them, mostly this happens with Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain.This also happens with Mr. Bump in Fish, Mr. Bounce in Travel, Miss Whoops in Dance Dance Dance and Home Improvement, Mr. Nervous in Toys, plus Mr. Noisy in Getting Around and also Mr. Rude in Supermarket and Post Office, as well as Miss Magic in Skyscrapers, and Mr. Quiet in Pirates, and Mr. Funny in machines, and Mr. Happy in Next Door, and also Mr. Strong in Parks, and even Miss Scary in Bad Weather. Atleast this hasn't yet happened to Mr. Tickle or Miss Chatterbox. *He was mentioned in the Chowder episode "Grubble Gum". *He has a soft side, but this is shown very rarely. *He tied Mr. Tickle's arms in Up and Down. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Giggles (unless you count talking on the phone in Goo being with her) and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far. * He lives next door to Mr. Happy in the Mr. Men Show. * He made the story of his life in Dance and tried to sell it in the library in Books (Despite this, Books aired 6 episodes before Dance). * In Ships he was seen reading a book about mud. * He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Cinema. He even called Mr. Noisy "Gollum" from Lord of the Rings, since both have two personalities. * Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn always argue each other to admit which is wrong. * His voice sounds similar to Jimmy Durante, but it nearly sounds exactly like Brian Griffin from Family Guy. When he said his name on the website, he sounded like Microsoft Sam. * Conflicts: Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine. *When Mr Tickle tries to tickle him he often says "not if you value your arms", implying he will possibly break Mr. Tickle's arms *Despite his grumpy attitude and stubborn nature, he is relatively polite and civil to anyone he talks to, unlike his book incarnation. *He tried to make Mr Perfect unhappy with Mr Uppity in One Day In The Life Of Mr Perfect.show episode *Unlike the 1997 show, he is sometimes happy in the 2008 show. *He said to Mr Scatterbrain "You're not a well man, are you" in Hobbies *His house got turned into a castle in Home Improvement *He is a picky eater, but not as picky as Mr Stubborn (mentioned in Lunch) *He seems to be a fan favorite across the Mr. Men Show fandom. *Deep down he cares about Mr. Tickle and Mr. Rude since he shared his prize with them in Hats. *He also cares about Mr. Scatterbrain since in Adventure, he dragged him away from the lions when he just stood there, dumbfounded. *His theme song "Grumpy by Name and Grumpy by Nature" has gathered a cult following *He has brown hair in Mr. Moustache Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Grumpy appears under the titles *Monsieur Grincheux (French) *Don Malhumorado (Spanish) *暴躁先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Κατσούφης (Greek) *Unser Herr Griesgram (German) *Мистер Брюзга (Russian) *きむずかしやくん (Japanese) *Herr Surpomp (Norwegian) *Hr. Hidsigprop (Danish) *מר זועף (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen *Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) *Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) *Mr. Packet (grocer) *Mr. Humbug (sweetshop owner) Other Appearances Mr. Grumpy doesn't appear in any more books, although he's in Mr. Men and Little Miss. He appears in these episodes: *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Hug *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling(TV) *One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile(TV) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Seatown(TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating(TV)(cameo) *Mr Grumpy Is Very Sad He Can't Eat(TV) Gallery Mr. Grumpy.PNG The funniest picture of Mr Grumpy ever!.jpg|He's got such a temper! 20170515_060541.png Mr-Grumpy_1.PNG Mr_Grumpy_2A.PNG|Grumpy by name, and grumpy by nature Mr-Grumpy-3A.PNG MR_GRUMPY_4A.PNG|Bad tempered and grouchy all day long! mr-grumpy-5a.PNG|Mr. Grumpy's secret smile mr-grumpy-6a.jpg|He's such a horrible person just snapping at everyone! Mr_Grumpy-7A.jpg Mr-Grumpy_8a.jpg Mr_Grumpy_9a.PNG|Shouting out and grunting Mr-Grumpy-10a.PNG|Get out of my way before I kick you! Mr_Grumpy-11A.PNG|He is very sad! Mr_Grumpy_12a.PNG|Golly! Mr. Grumpy's smiling! IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png Farm 057.png MR-GRUMPY-13A.PNG|Snapping, Grunting, Pushing, Shoving! Everything is always wrong! Mr-Grumpy_14a.PNG Pixar (114).png Screensnaps (2018).png External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cottage characters Category:No Hair